


Daughter of Fenris

by ElAirrr



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAirrr/pseuds/ElAirrr
Summary: 那件事其实并不算是任何人的错。不是我的错，不是哥哥的错，更不是Wolf Priest的错。一切只是天时地利人不和罢了。





	1. Chapter 1

“你的伤怎么样？”

站在暗沉小帐篷里的黑袍人终于开口了。她的声音出乎预料的清脆。躺在床上的人在听到她后咳嗽了几声来清清他的嗓子。“糟糕极了，妹妹。”

“看得出来。”被称呼“妹妹”的黑袍人一边叹气一边掀开了兜帽。一张略显年幼但已经算得上是个美人胚子的脸露了出来。这是一张在Fenris极为少见的面貌，太过艳丽太过精致，像是被放在博物馆里精心保存的首饰一样。

“Auren，如果事态负面发展的话…”床上的人沉默了一会儿才开口却又很快没了声音。也没必要说到底了，二人都知道如果万事不顺的话他们需要做什么。

“明白了，哥哥。”Auren点点头看向摆在桌子上的那一整套战衣。

13岁的Auren堪称她Nilsen一族的秘密武器。虽然比她的哥哥——现在在床上躺着的那位——小了三岁，但Auren从小就展现出了堪比神赋的异能。她能凭借意志移动沉重的物体，也能单凭想象创造出真实到侵略现实的幻觉。耍刀弄剑什么的更是不在话下。众人都说她未来会是她哥哥Ivar的强力竞争者，但二人之间的关系却亲密得很。Auren不想当族长，她只想一辈子安分地为Ivar提供帮助，帮助族里的人在Fenris屎一般的环境里多活一点儿。

现在，他们面前最大的问题是两天后和Arnulf家族的决斗。身为长子，Ivar理所应当地要跟随他们的父亲参战，但就他现在这个鬼样估计连刀都拿不起来。所以兄妹俩很早就打算好了，当Ivar出事时，Auren就会靠幻术上战场，假装成Ivar，来替他们的家族顶过这一关。

计划得倒挺美的，但真要着手进行的时候，二人都多少有点儿犹豫。


	2. 2

Russ震惊地看向被自己掐住脖子的——女人。她身上现在也覆盖着一层浓雾般飘逸却厚重的幻觉，Russ知道就是这层幻觉才让她在自己的军团里藏了这么久。

深呼吸了几下后Russ把女人甩到了地上，听她发出闷哼时他才有点儿后悔于自己的大力。他往后退了几步，看着女人慢慢从地上爬起来，绿色的眼睛死死地锁住了Russ蓝色的双眼。

女人居然笑了。清脆的笑声响了一小会儿直到Russ粗鲁地打断了她。“你笑什么？！”

“你现在脸上的表情……”女人歪头，“让我发现你还算个人。”

Russ的脸立马变得龇牙咧嘴无比可怕，但他不知道自己为什么没直接把这个女人打晕然后扔给手下来盘问。或许是因为她真的很漂亮，或许是因为她的笑声还算好听…Russ不再去想这些复杂的事，他决定相信自己的决定。

“你怎么混进来的？”

“这难道不该问你的Wolf Priest？可是他们把我从我家人身边带来的。”

“不可能。他们应该早就发现你的幻术——”

“可他们没有。”女人耸肩，“而我能怎么办呢？鬼使神差地进来了又出不去，只能一环套一环地骗下去了。”

“我不相信。你定是异端派来的间谍…”

“Allfather在上，我真的不是坏人。只是被时势造就的人才罢了。“女人看起来有点儿恼怒，“既然你不相信的话我完全可以给你展示下我幻术的能力。反正之后你估计也不会让我活下去了。“

Russ一瞬间语塞。怪不得这个女人对他的态度如此轻率，她在被发现的那一瞬间就已经放弃了自己的生命了。

还真是冷淡。

Russ怀疑地看了看她，抽出了自己身上的匕首，然后猛地挥向了女人。

钢铁碰撞的声音在他屋里响起，Russ的目光从女人脸上移到她的手。她正握着一把跟他的匕首一模一样的刀，只不过尺寸小了点儿。可Russ深知这不可能，这是他私人收藏的匕首，整个宇宙独此一把。

幻术？虚假的幻术居然可以挡得住货真价实的刀？

这可真是太开眼了。Russ心里评价道，但他并没流露出自己对女人能力的满意。

哼了一声后他退了回去。摆摆手示意女人放松下来。

“名字？”

“Auren Nilsen。”女人语气平淡地回答道，仿佛她面前的不是个原体而是位有着啤酒肚的边境检察官。

“我有个任务给你。”Russ眼中的狡黠一闪而过，“如果你能完成的话，你就可以活下去。完成不了的话……想必你也回不来了。”

Auren愣住了。她本以为自己必死无疑。可Russ看起来也不是善良地给她台阶下。

“好啊。”她点点头，“我继续有用的话，我就能继续活下去，对吧？”

Russ也点了点头。

“前提是你真的能有用，Auren。”


	3. 3

Auren一巴掌把Russ那张还散发着酒气的脸扇走了还顺便往他肚子那里来了一脚。后者被她踹开后似乎清醒了不少，好看的蓝色双眼疑惑地看向眼前的女人。几百年之后他已经习惯身边这个女人满足他所发布的各种不可能任务了，所以Russ也认为Auren会全盘接受自己对她的欲望和模糊存在的喜爱。

“怎么了？”他没好气地问道。

“没人教过你对待女人的礼节么？”Auren咬牙把自己残存的裙子拉起来遮盖住关键部位。

Russ那张狂野又英俊的脸上少见的露出了茫然的神情。

“不能自己想要就强上！那是强奸！”Auren红着脸解释道。她真的是又气又怕又想笑，但她还得保持冷静给眼前的这个大小孩解释男女关系是如何发展的。

“那要怎样你才会同意？”狼王倒也不害臊，脸不红心不跳地问了回去。这要平时Auren绝对会感动于这货的主动但现在她只考虑是要回答他还是抄起手边的铁盘把自己拍晕比较好。

想了一会儿后Auren还是选择了前者。

“男人想要女人是需要追求的！送礼物，约会，情书什么的。”Auren捂脸。Allfather在上，这他吗到底是如何尴尬的境地！“当然了，第二个你不需要做，因为咱俩几乎随时随刻都黏在一起。但第一个和第三个你还是可以学习下的…”

“你教我？”

“我不能。”

“为什么？”

“哪有女孩子教男孩子怎么追求自己的啊老哥？”Auren后悔了，果然刚才把自己拍晕比较好。

“那我把那两个做到了你就会同意么？”Russ的双眼亮了起来。他已经把Auren当成一个等待他攻克的星球或者野兽了。并不是他故意物化女性，只是他的性子就是这样。

“NO！首先，我们第一次见面可是因为你差点儿掐死我！二，我已经待在你身边好几百年了，我都不知道我能不能把你当爱人来看！三，就算我同意了，你让团里其他兄弟怎么想？我是当他们姐妹还是当娘？”

“第一次见面是因为我不认识你，那算误伤友军。你的确跟了我很长时间，但也正是因为这个我才会选择你，因为我信任你。至于第三个…他们可以叫你本名啊。”

“我有喜欢的人了！”Auren使出了大招。以她对Russ的了解她知道狼王的性子是爱跟不跟不跟不管的，如果她撒谎说自己已经心有所属的话他估计就不会想要费力气了。

“哦，是谁？”Russ的兴致反而更高了，他八卦满满地看向Auren。

“呃…”Auren卡壳了。她想不到要拿谁来当垫背的。团里的兄弟跟她关系都挺好的，将近一百年下来她该看的不该看的全都看了…Auren实在是无法对他们任何一人产生浪漫感情。

“你说不出来是因为你根本没有。”Russ冷哼一声，“我自己的士兵我会不清楚吗？虽然他们的确有几个跟你挺般配，但我不会放心把你交给那些愣头青的。”

“他……他不是Space Wolf！”

“那是谁？”Russ挑了挑眉。Auren意识到自己似乎让这家伙越来越兴奋了。

还没等她想出来一个回答Russ就又开口了：“Abaddon？那家伙发型糟糕得一塌糊涂。Sigismund就是一块石头。Kharn毫无人性可言！我不介意你喜欢别人，但你要是看上各个军团里除了First Captain以外的人的话我只会认为你眼光不行！”


End file.
